elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Snake (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = Foul Hide; Thick Leather; Iron Hide (Level Dependent) |province = Black Marsh Hammerfell High Rock Morrowind Summerset Isles Valenwood |region = Alik'r Desert Auridon Craglorn Deshaan Glenumbra Grahtwood Shadowfen Stros M'Kai Wrothgar Malabal Tor |quest = Moment of Truth Snakes in the Sands |dlc = Base }} Giant Snakes are reptilian, serpentine creatures that appear in . According to Bolga's Guide to Island Beasts, these creatures occasionally eat small boats, and are rarely seen on land.Bolga's Guide to Island Beasts Giant Snakes are often used by the Sea Vipers. Attacks *StrikeUpdate 9 Patch Notes *LashUpdate 4 Patch Notes *Kiss of Poison *Shed Skin Quests *Bosmer Insight *Maelstrom Arena *Moment of Truth *Pelidil's End *Snakes in the Sands *The Missing Guardian *The Serpent's Beacon Locations *Abecean Sea *Arx Corinium, Shadowfen *Bad Man's Hallows, Glenumbra *Fearfangs Cavern, Craglorn *Goat's Head Oasis, Alik'r Desert *Maelstrom Arena, Wrothgar *Nestmother's Den, Auridon *Ogre's Bluff, Alik'r Desert *Reinhold's Retreat, Craglorn *Sacred Leap Grotto, Grahtwood *Sandblown Mine, Alik'r Desert *Shark's Teeth Grotto, Hew's Bane *Skyreach Pinnacle, Craglorn *South Beacon, Auridon. *Several locations in Shadowfen. *Stros M'Kai – During "Moment of Truth" *Thormar, Reaper's MarchPatch 2.0.12 *Vale of the Ghost Snake * Variations *Celestial Snake (Skyreach Pinnacle) *Deathfang (During Moment of Truth) *Fanged Menace (Arx Corinium) *Ghost Snake (Vale of the Ghost Snake) *Giant Snake Mother (Bad Man's Hallows) *Huzal (Sandblown Mine) *Laylah (Shark's Teeth Grotto) *Leelo (Shark's Teeth Grotto) *The Nestmother (Nestmother's Den, Auridon *Sand Serpent (Alik'r Desert) *Sea Serpent (Abacean Ocean) *Sepilisk (Fearfangs Cavern) *Serpent's Corruption (Reinhold's Retreat) *Songstress' Pet (Arx Corinium) *Spinesnap – A former giant snake, now Clannfear Undaunted - A Life of Glory *Shadow Snake (Vale of the Ghost Snake) *The Snake (Sacred Leap Grotto) *Weyand (South Beacon) * Trivia *Update 4: As of Update 4, an issue has been fixed with the snake's head whilst it uses Lash. An animation issue with knocking a snake back has also been fixed. *Update 5: As of Update 5: Lash now damages all players within its area of impact indicated by the visual telegraph.Update 5 Patch Notes *Update 9: As of Update 9, Strike can now be cast while moving. *Update 9: As of Update 9, "Shed Skin" now prompts a tutorial message when the Snake casts it. *Update 10: As of Update 10, Lash now properly finishes its animation when its cast ends, and the attack radius has been increased to 5m from 4m.Update 10 Patch Notes *As of Patch 2.0.12, Giant Snakes no longer excessively respawn, as they previously did in Thormar. *Giant snakes are referenced in the following Guide Books: Ingredient Classification 24: Snake Parts,Ingredient Classification 24: Snake Parts Arms and Armor of the Argonian Champion: Sees-All-Colors,Arms and Armor of the Argonian Champion: Sees-All-Colors Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh,Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh and The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Black Marsh.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Black Marsh Appearances * ** ** * de:Riesenschlange (Online) pl:Giant Snake ru:Гигантская змея (существо) Category:Online: Deshaan Creatures Category:Online: Auridon Creatures Category:Online: Glenumbra Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Shadowfen Creatures Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Creatures Category:Online: Stros M'Kai Creatures Category:Thieves Guild: Creatures